the need for satisfaction
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: England hasn't been satisfied in months and needed a quick release. And who better to do this for him than a hot headed American boy? Pirate!EnglandxAmerica


**EDIT: Pertaining to a review I just got. This story MAY seem incomplete, but it really isn't. I have no intention on continuing this fic. **

**A/N: Finally got a chance to write this. I don't see many of this pairing on fanfiction. I'm sure there has to be at least ONE out there, but I'm too lazy to look for it. If anyone knows a good pirate!EnglandxAmerica story please let me know ^^. I always thought England was super sexy as a pirate lol. Sorry it's so short and horribly written. This story was only for my amusement anyway lol. Enjoy.**

**Pairing: Pirate!EnglandxAmerica, Pirate!UKxUS (That's right, England's has to be the sexy seme once in awhile.)**

**Rating: M**

**Declaimer: This is NOT based on real events and/or facts. This is all fiction.**

…

England was now celebrating another victory. A victory in which he could not enjoy. They had successfully robbed a small, but thriving nation and most of his crew were celebrating. Beer was being spilled carelessly on the ground while the men sang and all of this noise and happiness only made England more aggravated. He needed some _action_, but not one place that he's been too had anyone appealing or the least bit interesting.

The pirate wondered off and stared out at the rising sun now peeking out through the mountains. The cheers of his crew and the frustrated cries of the villagers overshadowed the singing birds. All seemed normal until a loud echo of crashes started from behind him.

"Get back here!"

"Give it back! This is our property thieves!"

England turned around to see several men chasing after a single boy. Well more like a man in his early 20's with dirty, blond hair and fierce, blue eyes. Just as his crew members caught him, Arthur walked over. "You'll pay for your insolence!" They pushed him down to his knees and gripped his hair tightly before one pulled out his sword. "Now then," the man, gripping his hair, pushed his head further towards the dirt, "I'll give you a chance to apologize. If not, this is the last time you'll be kissing this damn ground!" The pirate pushed him forward and pointed his sword towards the young man, "Apologize!" The boy turned around slowly and faced him sternly before spitting on the man's shoes. His face turned red with anger as he raised his sword, "Why you little-!"

When England made it over to the crowd the others froze, "What's going on here?"

Spain stepped out from the crowd, "Misbehaving basically." He replied as France appeared behind him a few seconds later. Antonio watched as the Britain stared at the boy in fascination, "What would you like us to do with him?" America glared up at him which only made the Britain snicker. This boy was the kind of relief he was looking for. This boy with so much pride and a hot head. The man with his sword still drawn stepped forward, "May I finish him off, sir?"

He wanted to break this pride himself…

"No." He turned and started away, "Tie him up. I'll deal with him later."

France chuckled, "Ohh~ England looks happy."

"Of course." Spain replied, "He hasn't had a pleasant day in _months_."

"Damn…" They watched as the American was dragged away, "I wish I got dibs on him first." The Frenchman whined.

The Spaniard elbowed him in the ribs, "No. Let him have his fun."

…

The American woke up to a dark room. The concrete floor was cold, burning his skin and when he tried to move out of his current kneeling position he was stopped by his restraints. The young man pulled at them furiously only to feel the ropes dig deeper into his flesh. He hissed in pain before stopping, letting his head hang down in defeat. "Dammit…" He felt uncomfortable, his hands hanging above his head while his knees scrapped against the ground.

After a few moments the door creaked opened, the outside light blinding him for a few seconds. He squinted and looked over to the doorway to see a figure standing there, "Well, well." His eyes widened. It was none other than that British pirate. "Looks like you're finally awake."

America's glare deepened as he pulled at the ropes slowly. Arthur walked forward with a smirk on his face, "Did you sleep well?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"First things first." The Britain interrupted, "What's your name, boy?"

"You don't need to know." The boy spat.

Arthur kneeled down and gripped his chin, forcing him to stare into his strong, emerald eyes, "Your. Name."

"I-it's… America…" The boy finally said. Staring for awhile he started to notice the fear that suddenly appear through his blue orbs.

England let him go, looking up at the ceiling as if he were thinking, "Well _America_… considering I saved your life; I'd like a little _reward_."

"Reward?" America turned his head quickly, "If you're looking for money you already fuckin' took it."

"Oh no," The Britain etched closer, brushing his lips against the younger's neck, "this reward is _much_ more pleasurable to me than money."

America gasped, trying his best to move away, "W-what the hell are you doing!?" He turned his head the other way, cutting off the man's kiss. The American glared at him with a flushed face, "What are you doing?"

"Receiving my reward." He replied.

"I'd rather have my tongue ripped out!" America hissed. Arthur slapped him across the face, watching the poor boy's expression turn to one of surprise.

"Really…?" The Britain leaned forward and lifted the American's shirt. His fingers ran up his skin, making him shutter lightly, "Because your body says different." America's breathing hitched from the mix of pain and pleasure. Alfred cursed at himself as he looked away. He bit his lip as England whispered in his ear, "Listen boy. This can go a lot faster if you just cooperate…" He hummed, pulling at the top of the other's trousers. "You want this to end as quickly as possible correct?" America tried his best to suppress his moans behind clinched teeth as he stared up at the pirate with intense eyes.

England smirked as he pulled out his knife and cut the rope that kept America's feet bound to the pole. Alfred was saddened however that his feet were still tied by a second rope which England grabbed a hold of. The Britain swung the younger's feet forward and as he spread the boy's legs the American's eyes widened, "S-stop!" He started squirming around, "L-let go of me! Let go of me dammit! 'Ya bas-" Arthur forcefully covered his mouth, causing the American to hit his head hard against the pole. He looked up at him slowly as the Britain brought his face closer to his.

"I would cover that dirty mouth of yours, but…" He let go as he ran his other hand along his crotch. Alfred reluctantly let out a gasp as England smirked, "I wouldn't be able to hear these gorgeous noises." The Britain pulled down the American's pants, "This is going to happen whether you like it or not." He wrapped his fingers around his length and stroked it gently, "So you might as well enjoy it…" America jerked up as the older wrapped his mouth around his hard length. His tongue caressed the tip and now Alfred could no longer contain his moans. His wrists hurt from inflicting unintentional rope burns on his skin and he wanted so much to be able to be strong enough to break out of is restraints and put an end to his humiliation. Already he felt ready to collapse and release and Arthur knew that too. Before he could he pulled away from the throbbing length and smirked. "My you seem excited." He stared at the American boy's flushed cheeks and pale skin. "Hm… you're not bad looking now that I look at you."

America had no control over his embarrassed expression, "Well don't get me wrong. If there was at least one decent looking woman in this country I'd easily pick her over a boy, but…" He forced a kiss onto the stunned American's lips. "I can get satisfied either way."

"You're-!"

"Sick?" He chuckled, "Well if I am so are you, _boy_. You're enjoying this yourself and you know it." Arthur pulled out his knife once again and this time cut the rope that kept the American's hands tied against the poll. Now able to fully dominate the Britain laid the boy on the ground, "Now then. Let's get to the climax shall we?" England forcefully thrust his finger into the boy which made him yelp loudly. He couldn't keep himself still and closed his eyes tightly feeling the new, foreign pleasure coursing through his body. It was painful, oh so painful, but he knew words were useless now. They always were. The Britain noticed the boy forcing himself to stay quiet and brought his face to his, "What's wrong?" The American opened his eyes slowly to stare up at his face, "Is it too painful? Or would you like my _tongue_ there instead?" He laughed. Before he even had a chance to answer he stuck a second digit inside him.

"D-damn…" He gasped, the pirate thrusting into him quickly and deeply. His prostate was finally hit once and let out a loud cry of pleasure. It was so astonishing England had to stop. Never had he heard a cry so intoxicating before, even from any woman. He pulled out his fingers and took off his own pants to reveal a happy length. America still had yet to even recover from that last thrust of ecstasy to even notice the other lifted up his legs and let them rest on his shoulders. England quickly thrust into his body, feeling the American shutter under him. Alfred gasped in pain, covering his face with his arms as the other sunk quickly into his body. He hissed when the pirate started rocking before quickening his pace. It burned so much he felt the corners of his eyes water. Arthur tried one, hard thrust into the younger boy and earned a well awarded moan. His paced quickened even more, each moan and cry becoming even more pleasurable each time. But soon he reached his limit and released. America groaned at the warm feeling suddenly engulfing him. He was finally able to breath after such long while. England pulled out of him, leaving a trail of blood and cum behind.

The poor boy rolled over on his stomach, his length feeling numb against the cold, concrete floor. America tried to catch his breath as he groaned from pain and embarrassment. He turned his head slowly, ignoring his disgust, "A-are you finally done…?"

"Hm…" Arthur pulled up his pants and wiped off all the dirt and filth that was on his attire. "Not yet." The pirate turned him around, placing a hand on the boy's stomach, "**You **still need to be satisfied, no?"

America let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes tightly too tired to even resist. He felt gross and even more pissed that he wanted to be relieved of this tension in his lower region, but not from the guy who was holding him, "Get… the hell away from me." He slowly closed his legs and let his head hang down, "You only came here to satisfy yourself right? Then get out of here…" It was clear that Alfred was tired and he was through fighting. But he still had that fiery look in his eyes that England hated.

"After all this you _still_ have a damn attitude…" The Britain stood up, dropping the poor boy carelessly on the semen covered ground, "Okay then." Before he started towards the door he threw a knife towards him and knelt down, "Feel free to stop by if you ever change your mind. You can even get your revenge. Or at least you can **try**." He cupped the boy's chin and made him face his direction. Seeing America's flushed, defeated face excited him. _I __**love **__this face… _The pirate chuckled loudly before disappearing through the door, leaving the dirty American to wallow in self pity and shame.

**Finally got myself to write this *sings*. I've had this idea for a few months now, but never got around to writing it. I've liked this pairing ever since I saw this fanart of pirate!England and America though England was still the uke (poor him). But I know he was tough back in his pirate days so he just HAD to be the seme some time in his life.**

**Wish I wrote I better though. And most of the ideas I had vanished already. That's what I get for leaving it to rot in my head for months…**


End file.
